And the Lion Squashed the Bug
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. WHAT IF...Hunter died?
1. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This is a three part scrambled fic...that's what i'm going for. explination time. 3 parts why? because I can't beeleevee I wrote this U_U should I be sad or proud? scrambled...well, you'll see.

**Kinda Important:** I don't know what to put here...oh, people be warned! and yeah, I didn't enjoy writing this...I think you can tell if you're familiar wit my writing styles...or maybe this is a new lazy-I-hate-it style? Ah, and this spawned from a conversation i think....yeah...it did, just idle chat till I felt a bunny sitting on my bbrain...in any case, enjoi

* * *

C r i m s o n f o r C r i m s o n

The thunder ranger gave a low grunt when his back collided with the steel pillar then landing on the concrete ground. He was in big trouble. Hunter tried to lift his body and managed to get into a seated position.

"C'mon, you're way stronger than this dude"

"I'm not...fighting you...Dustin."

"Too bad for you then man"

Hunter had no idea what was going on, he and Dustin had been fighting head to head neither getting one up on the other for a long time now. He wasn't quite sure when things turned for the worst but what mattered was that he was in big trouble. Calling the other rangers was out of the question, Tori and Blake where who knows where, last time he'd seen Blake he said that he and Tori were going on some sort of trip to some remote island. Just his luck their morpher's weren't working where ever they were, Shane and Cam were busy fighting a few of Lothor's monsters saying that they'd come as soon as they could, that was like thirty minutes ago. He kinda needed them now.

"Get up!"

Hunter clutched his chest as he tried to get to his feet and fight but he couldn't do either. "This isn't you bro" he tried, they'd gone through this, the thunder ninja recalled the way Blake brought him back when he was evil and he was trying to do the same, nothing was working. Maybe Dustin wasn't being brainwashed. Then that would mean Dustin was attacking him for real. No. Not after everything they'd been through as enemies, partners, friends, lovers. He couldn't have forgotten all that and decided on a whim to just kill off one of his friends.

"Get up!" He growled as he advanced on the fallen thunder. Hunter pushed him self back with a harsh cough, this wasn't quite how he pictured going out, his friend doing him in was a surprise. Despite the weirdness, if Dustin did kill him...Blake. Blake would be alone, sure he had Tori but he and Blake were family, _brothers_. The yellow ranger stood over him and sat on his chest then slapped his helmet at the left temple. "C'mon dude" He held up a pointed gloved finger and tapped it on the crimson rangers black face plate, "Knock, knock," Dustin sat up before leaned back down closer to him, "I wanna see your face when you die man" When the face shield didn't open he grabbed the crimson head and slammed it into the ground. Hunter gritted his teeth, screwed his eyes shut and tears streaked down his face, he couldn't feel the impact with the ground, his ranger powers protected him, but his head was hitting the inside of the helmet and there wasn't exactly a cushioned interior. His head was slammed into the ground at least ten times, probably more, and it weakly lolled to the side, he just hoped Dustin was tired by now.

"Dustin....snap...snap out of it" That earned him another slam. The earth ninja's breathing came out shallow and heavy while his were shaken and sharp. "This isn't you....Lothor...brainwashed you!" He yelled at his friend, the tears fell faster, he was hurt, angry, confused and he scared, not for himself but everyone else...and Dustin. What was going to happen after this?

"Whatever dude," he reached over his shoulder and pulled his ninja sword out, "Say goodbye crimson ranger"

Hunter grabbed Dustin's wrist, the blade scratching his face shield. "Dustin! Stop!"

"Why should I?" he grunted, trying to push his sword.

"Because I love you bro" Hunter thought that maybe that would get through this time, he needed it to. He thought it was working; Dustin lowered his head, the force behind his sword let up but by only a bit. "Dustin?" The yellow ninja yelled and slammed his sword into the crimson helmet.

T H E E N D


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** This is a three part scrambled fic...that's what i'm going for. explination time. 3 parts why? because I can't beeleevee I wrote this U_U should I be sad or proud? scrambled...well, you'll see.

**Kinda Important:** Gaah, I actually wrote the second chapter before this one....I guess that's no excuse but! Igot lazy on this one because it mostly takes place on Lothor's ship and what not. enjoi.

* * *

P l a n o f A c t i o n

"I can't believe they destroyed that monster!"

"Well, they destroy them all the time"

"Yeah, it's kinda the usual thin around here" Kapri agreed. Lothor had sent out yet another goon and the rangers defeated him with out a problem then just went back what they had been doing before

"Well not this time girls, I have a plan, a plan that will defeat the rangers!" he declared with a fist slamming into the arm of his throne.

"Oh...nice very good speech uncle" Marah clapped with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah but it wasn't a speech and if you're gonna scare the troops you should yell a bit louder." Kapri nodded.

"Will you two just...go away! I need time to think!"

***

"Right, and you're gonna get past him with that plan?" Blake asked with a head shake, "Let him come to you bro"

"I did that last night, and this is what happened" he explained, holding out his arms as if to show the bigger picture.

"You can't force this, give him time"

"Again with the wiser thing" he laughed and looked down at his sneakers, a light slap to his cheek from his brother brought him back to reality. He grinned and punched his arm. "I'll talk to him..."

"That works to..." Hunter walked away from the register and over to where Dustin and Charlie were sitting, watching motocross.

"Hey Hunter!"

"What's up Charlie?" he gave the kid a high-five, "He um, I think Blake needed you for something, he said it was a surprise" The thunder ninja shrugged like he had no idea what it was, Charlie grinned and ran off. "Dustin...look about last night, I'm sorry"

"I told you it was fine" He took a bite of the red licorice in his hand then turned to look at him, "It really wasn't a big deal"

"But still..."

"Dude, I've been called an airhead before"

"I know but-"

"But nothing dude" He leaned forward and place a sugary kiss on Hunter's lips then went back to watching TV. The crimson ninja licked his bottom lip with a small smirk as he scooted closer to Dustin and wrapping and arm around his shoulders.

***

"The yellow ranger?" Kapri asked with narrowed eyes, "Why him?"

"Yeah! Why him?" Marah asked with an obvious level of worry in her voice. She knew she lied to him, the only one who trusted, her but she really liked him. The fact that Dustin had gotten with Hunter since then didn't mean much to her, she still wanted to be with him.

"You are like so into him still aren't you?"

"No way Kapri"

"You are"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are-"

"Are you two fools going to shut up?" Lothor growled, "I have someone I want you two to meet...c'mon in" As he finished, a black and white looking monster walked in to the room. His features were hidden by the shadows the light was casting, Marah and Kapri figured that was best, some of these guys were really creepy looking.

"What's this one do?"

"Well Marah, 'this one' can do something very useful...unlike you two...Kelzack!" A kelzack ran in and stood there in the center of the room. The goon Lothor had originally called attacked the kelzack with a small grey ball. The white stitched alien crouched and looked around wildly before gracefully skipping over to Marah and Kapri. "Excellent. Attack the yellow ranger...he's the dumbest so he'll be the easiest. Just the yellow one...the plan will play out after that"

"Yes sir!" "Oh! Yes sir!!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** Alright here it chapter 2! I totally hope you guys like this chapter, this is my fav. one and yeah......sh...read. enjoi

* * *

C h a n g e o f H e a r t

"Whoa, I know I'm confused but dude, you got it bad" The yellow wind ranger said conversationally. From the looks of it Lothor was a little clueless as to what to throw at them next. Maybe he was getting desperate? Maybe he was giving up? Wishful thinking? Yeah.

In any case Dustin got a beep from Cyber Cam saying that there was a problem at an unfinished building and he rushed off before he could get any further information. The building he was at was supposed to be the HQ for a water company but they had to stop construction because they ran out of money. At least that's what the sign read. So here he was, face to face...to face with a goon that was split sown the middle. It had two heads one had pure almost crystal skin the other had black dripping flesh. The light half wore a flowing white gown while the other half wore an ill fitting leather outfit.

"Say what you want ranger you're going down!" The dark side spat.

"Oh, he just means that two heads are better than one...oh!" The light half hesitantly explained. The double banter was getting confusing so Dustin pulled the sword from his back and ran at them. Not so bright move number one. His target split in two and he ran straight into a pile of wood, upon impact he flipped over the stack and landed on his back.

"Okaaay." At the beginning he was almost sure that if the blond light side had the option of splitting apart it would have been long gone ages ago, but now-

"Looks like you're head over heels with us ranger!"

"Oh, he just means-"

"I get it," he braced his weight against the wood as he got to his feet, "But I'm already taken dude...dudes"

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that now-"

"Will you stop? Just be quiet! You're like a growth on my neck that won't shut u-!"

"But I am a-"

"Shut it!"

"Hey, remember me...hellooo" The wind ranger scratched his helmet and sat on the wood pile. Maybe if he sat back long enough they'd tear each other apart? Maybe, but that was a bit graphic. Wishful thinking? Yeah.

"Let's just attack him!"

"Oh, but he's such a nice bo-"

"Attack now!!"

He dodged a whack with a stick by rolling to the left and landing on his bottom, "Give me a warning next time dude" A cool thing about being a ranger was the whole dishing out witty taunting, cliché but totally funny. At least he thought so.

"I agree, a warning would have been fair..."

"Fine! Heads-up!"

He rose the stick into the air and slammed it down, the wind ranger scrambled back and he opened his legs in the nick of time for the stick to make a sparking contact with the concrete inches away from his, "Important! That's...dude, watch where you swing that thing!" he chastised as he got to his feet and did a baseball swing with his sword, Lothor's goon just took a step back. Not so bright move number two. "Ninja sword gold! Power up!" The sword changed colors and he got into a low middle stance.

"Wow, what other colors does it turn into?!" The lighter half grinned and leaned forward expectantly.

He nodded as he looked at the golden sword in hand, "I dunno dude, but that's be totally awesome if-"

"Enough!" The goon charged at him with the stick out like a lance, he was confused and time warped. Great. The earth ninja dodged the tip of the weapon then sliced it in two and got back into a stance, waiting for another attack. Or for him to give up. Wishful thinking? Yeah.

"Oh! You broke it! You broke our weapon! You're not very nice!"

"Quiet fool," The dark half handed part of the split weapon to the light half then went on to say, "We have more power this way...remember?"

"Oh great..." He held his sword low in front of his body and got ready to take a huge blast. The brown stick in the goon's left hand turned black and looked so close to rotting or turning to ash, the stick in the right hand turned white, almost blue and frozen over with crystals. The grip on his sword tightened and they aimed at him together and a grey sparking ball hurled toward him. Not so bright move number three? Yeah. He should have dodged. The explosion behind him meant little to nothing; he back flipped through the flames and flew into a large panel of glass that was propped up against the solid building wall.

"Our job here is done!"

"Lothor will be so happy...Oh! I'm happy now!"

"I thought I smelt something twice as nasty as usual" The crimson thunder ranger was atop a flight of steps that lead down to the entrance of the building, where the yellow ranger was laying covered in glass.

"Oh! Lucky day! How about two for two?"

"No! Lothor said one was enough to get the job done, good-bye dark red ranger." With that the goon(s) vanished in a flash of white.

"I'm crimson" he growled before running down every third step to his fallen friend. "Dustin!" He knelt down and shook the ranger, "C'mon bro" he shook him harder then the white glove gripped the powered down sword and he groaned. The crimson ranger helped him into a sitting position then he hugged him, "Don't do that man, you had me freaking out" he admitted as he pulled back and pressed his helmet against his lovers, "Call me next time okay bro?"

"Right, I got it dude, that was not so bright mistake number four." With a 'shink', his sword was sheathed on his back and he held the crimson helmet between his hands. "And this, this is number five"

"What?" He had little time to think about what that meant because the grip on his helmet tightened with a soft crack and the next thing he knew he was thrown into the air. His side was slammed into a tractor that had to have been over twenty-five feet away. This was a bad dream right? He had been at Storm Chargers covering for Blake while he was with Tori and Dustin while he was, as usual, late for work. Next thing he knew he got a call from Cyber Cam telling him to hurry and help Dustin out.

He landed on the ground head first and he slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. It was one thing to cover for him every time he was late but when you start throwing people at tractors, it's a bit personal. The thunder ranger got to his feet and clenched his fists, he could do a friendly battle, no harm was done from that throw right? He would just need a long neck massage (or a full body one) and some tender loving later on but right now? A quick spar would be okay, he was always up for a challenge...he was feeling an odd vibe; maybe that goon did something to him? Not likely, Lothor couldn't plan something like that...not after the daily goon attacks that involved a small battle then a larger megazord one.

Hunter shook his hands then walked back over to his battle ready friend; if that goon came back they would handle it and it anything serious happened they'd call Shane and Cam for back up.


End file.
